Complexo da solidão
by XxLininhaxX
Summary: Relacionamento entre mestre e pupilo é quebrado pelo amor! O q será q vai acontecer quando a quebra do relacionamento não é bem aceita pelo pupilo? Primeira vez q faço um resumo descente u.u, leiam ONEGAI !
1. Chapter 1

Todos esperavam ansiosamente por sua chegada. Kamus era o mais empolgado, depois de tanto tempo ia rever seu pupilo. Da última vez não tinha dado muito certo, ele descobriu seu relacionamento com Milo e foi embora sem dar satisfações a ninguém, somente a Saori. Estavam esperando por ele Kamus, Milo, Ikki, Saori, Seiya, Shun e Shiryu. Quando viram o jato pousando ficaram ansiosos. Mas quando Hyoga desceu do jato, assustaram-se. Era mesmo o Hyoga de sempre? Ele estava com uma blusa preta com o nome de uma banda e na parte de trás estava escrito seu nome, era rasgada nas alças e na gola. Usava uma calça jeans desbotada e um tênis preto com detalhes prateados. Usava várias correntes tanto no pescoço quanto presas na calça. A ponta de seus belos cabelos dourados estava preta. Todos estavam surpresos, ele parecia um jovem comum, daqueles que eram rebeldes.

Hyoga, percebendo o olhar surpreso de todos resolveu falar alguma coisa:

- Ei pessoal! Até parece que nunca me viram!

Houve um silêncio naquele lugar. Apesar de ter mudado o visual, continuava o mesmo Hyoga de sempre. Saori foi a primeira a se pronunciar:

- Er... é que... não esperávamos que fosse aparecer tão... tão... tão... – Saori não conseguia achar uma palavra que expressasse sua surpresa.

- Tão!

- Tão... tão... diferente.

- AH! Era isso então! Perdoem-me por aparecer assim, é que vocês me pegaram de surpresa e eu não consegui mudar de visual antes de voltar. – Hyoga disse sorrindo.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou Shun espantado.

- Tá parecendo um metaleiro drogado! – Disse Ikki, que logo recebeu um soco de Shun no braço. – Ai! O que foi?

- Hahahahaha... imagino que vocês estejam pensando isso mesmo. Mas depois que eu saí do Santuário, resolvi mudar um pouco aquele meu jeito de ser.

- Mas você só mudou o visual, seu baka! – Disse Ikki. – Continua o mesmo panaca de sempre!

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou Hyoga de uma maneira desafiadora.

Todos ficaram intimidados com aquele olhar. Superficialmente Hyoga realmente havia mudado, mas será que foi só por fora? Kamus estava quase entrando em estado de choque. Aquele era mesmo seu pupilo? Aquele garoto todo certinho que adorava tanto! Aquele adolescente que ele considerava como um filho! Não sabia bem o porquê, mas estava com um mau pressentimento.

Hyoga estava com fome e cansado, não estava muito a fim de conversar:

- Olha, eu sei que vocês devem estar pensando que eu estou maluco, mas eu tô morrendo de fome e cansaço. Será que podemos ir logo para o Santuário?

- Claro! É bom vê-lo novamente, Hyoga! – Disse Saori.

Eles começaram a andar, adentrando o Santuário. Hyoga ouvia Shun falar sem dar muita atenção, não que estivesse dispensando a companhia dele, mas é que realmente estava cansado. Ao chegarem na arena, todos os cavaleiros de ouro olharam para ele, alguns pasmos outros intrigados. Kanon, Shura e Máscara foram ver se era mesmo aquele pupilo chato do Kamus:

- Você é mesmo o Hyoga? Hyoga de Cisne? – Perguntou Shura.

- E, qual é? Tá me estranhando! É claro que sou eu!

- Cara! Nunca pensei que o pupilo todo certinho do nosso querido Pingüim pudesse me impressionar tanto! – Disse Kanon recebendo um olhar ameaçador de Kamus.

- Quer dizer que você se tornou um de nós? – Perguntou Máscara.

- Depende em que sentido! – Hyoga estava com um olhar travesso.

- É, você realmente se tornou um de nós! – Disseram os três juntos.

- Muito bem, não liberei ninguém do treino! Voltem para lá e deixem Hyoga em paz! Terão muito tempo para conversarem, mas deixem Hyoga descansar agora. Circulando!

Os três se afastaram e Hyoga finalmente pôde seguir para seus aposentos. Ele ficaria na última casa, onde estava o salão do grande mestre e o de Athena. Lá, haviam vários quartos, onde os outros cavaleiros de bronze também estavam instalados. Hyoga entrou no quarto e caiu na cama macia. Estava exausto! Precisava dormir um pouco. Dormiu.

Depois de um tempo, acordou. Estava bem de tarde, era quase noite. Levantou-se e saiu a procura dos outros. Foi para o salão do grande mestre, onde encontrou todos conversando e se divertindo. Saori, agora, todas as tardes reunia os cavaleiros para que eles ficassem juntos e pudessem conversar e se divertirem um pouco. Quando Hyoga apareceu, logo foi cercado por Kanon, Shura, Máscara e Ikki:

- Até que enfim bela adormecida! Demorou! Vem, vamos conversar um pouco!

Kamus, de longe, olhou torto para aqueles quatro. Provavelmente levariam seu pupilo para o mau caminho. Mas o que poderia fazer? Milo, que estava ao seu lado percebeu sua inquietação:

- Relaxa Kamus! Deixa ele se divertir! O que pode acontecer de mau?

- Tudo Milo! Aqueles quatro são um bando de irresponsáveis! Vão acabar fazendo a cabeça de Hyoga!

- Hyoga já é bem grandinho Kamus!

- Hyoga tem 16 anos! Ainda é uma criança!

- Kamus, Hyoga é um cavaleiro! Você sabe que ele amadureceu à força. Pare de se preocupar!

- Você não entende Milo! Nunca foi mestre.

- Mesmo assim! Sei que Hyoga está bem sozinho, então deixe de se preocupar à toa!

- Tudo bem.

Do outro lado do salão, o grupo dos cinco conversavam animadamente:

- E então Hyoga! O que te fez mudar tanto assim? – Perguntou Shura.

- Isso é óbvio! Não se lembra porque ele foi embora? Depois que Hyoga descobriu o caso do Kamus com o Milo, ficou furioso e se revoltou! Não é isso Hyoga? – Disse Kanon.

- Digamos que você acertou em cheio! Mas não vim para caçar confusão, só vim porque a Saori me chamou.

- Quer dizer que você não ia vir se a Saori não tivesse chamado? – Perguntou Ikki.

- Claro que não! Eu estava prestes a fazer parte de uma banda! – Hyoga tirou uma foto do bolso onde ele estava junto de alguns jovens que se vestiam da mesma forma que Hyoga estava. – Eu estava em Paris! Encontrei esses caras e me juntei a eles para formarmos uma banda de rock! Isso, até a Saori me chamar para esse lugar chato!

- Não sabia que tocava instrumento! O que você toca? – Perguntou Máscara.

- Eu toco guitarra! E ainda canto um pouco. Não sabia que tinha esse dom, até conhecer esses caras aqui!

- Putz! Logo o Hyoga! Quem podia imaginar que você ia se revoltar tanto assim! – Disse Kanon.

- Bem vindo ao clube! – Disse Máscara.

- Demorou!

Eles começaram a rir alto chamando a atenção de todos. Conversaram durante muito tempo. Até Saori dizer que estavam liberados. Kamus, antes de descer para sua casa, resolveu conversar com Hyoga:

- Hyoga!

- Ahn? O que quer mestre?

- Podemos conversar?

- Agora? Eu tenho que me arrumar, vou sair para a noitada! Não sabia que a Saori liberava os cavaleiros para saírem! Vou me divertir muito!

- Noitada? Hyoga, você tem 16 anos! Tem noção do que esses desmiolados fazem! Você não deveria ir! Nem você nem o Ikki! Mas como não sou mestre do Ikki, não poderei impedi-lo, mas você já é outra história!

- Qual é mestre! Tá me achando com cara de bebê? Eu não sou mais o mesmo Hyoga que partiu do Santuário! E mesmo você sendo meu mestre não irei obedece-lo!

- Hyoga, não me interessa se você já cresceu ou não! Você é meu pupilo e enquanto não puder agir por conta própria terá que me obedecer! – Kamus estava começando a perder a paciência com a afronta de Hyoga.

- Eu sei me virar sozinho! Fui para Paris e vivi por muito tempo sem sua ajuda! Estou muito bem sem você!

- Hyoga! Não vou aceitar que me desafie dessa forma! Você não vai e ponto final!

- E se eu desobedecer! O que vai fazer? Vai abaixar minha calças e me bater como fazia quando era uma criança? Deixe de ser ridículo!

- Poderia fazer isso para mostrá-lo o quão criança você ainda é! Pensa que cresceu, mas não passa de uma criança fazendo birra! Não vou aceitar que me desrespeite! Sei porque você está desse jeito! Isso só me mostrou que você é mais criança do que eu pensava!

- Eu não vou perder meu tempo discutindo com você! Tenho mais o que fazer! Mestre, você é o único que não entendeu que eu não sou o mesmo! E dizem por aí que o pior cego é aquele que não quer ver!

Hyoga virou-se e saiu de perto de Kamus, deixando este muito nervoso! Como Kamus queria dar uma surra naquele moleque atrevido! Teve que usar de todo seu autocontrole para não mostrar para aquele moleque que não era ele que mandava! Mas não podia fazer isso! Acertaria as contas com ele assim que chegasse!

Kamus chegou em sua casa furioso, Milo não o reconheceu:

- O que deu em você?

- Hyoga acha que pode me desafiar e sair ganhando! Pois ele está muito enganado! Vou mostrar para ele o quanto ele ainda precisa de mim!

- Kamus, você não acha que está levando isso muito a sério! Você precisa deixar que a vida dê uma rasteira em Hyoga de vez em quando! Você não estará sempre ao lado dele! Você sabia que uma hora ou outra isso aconteceria.

- Milo, você ainda não percebeu que Hyoga está fazendo isso de birra! Ele se revoltou porque eu estou com você! Ele não consegue aceitar nosso relacionamento! E ele acha que vai me afetar se ele se revoltar!

- Kamus, mesmo que Hyoga não aceite nosso relacionamento, não acho que ele seja tão bobo ao ponto de pensar uma coisa dessas!

- Pois vou lhe provar que eu conheço meu pupilo muito melhor do que você pensa!

Kamus deitou-se pensando nisso.

Hyoga estava em uma boate com os outros. Ele ainda não tinha bebido nem nada, mas estava pensando em fazer. Aquela discussão com Kamus o deixou abalado:

- "Meu mestre Kamus é mesmo um idiota! Acha que eu sou uma criança que está de birra! Não estou fazendo isso para provocá-lo e sim para separar-me dele. Depois que saí do Santuário, percebi que não poderia competir com Milo. Meu mestre o ama muito e eu nunca o vi tão feliz. Não posso dar essa felicidade ao meu mestre, então quero que ele me odeie e se esqueça de mim! Porque não vou agüentar dividir meu mestre! Ele sempre foi um pai para mim, e estava tudo bem daquele jeito, até o Milo aparecer e roubar meu mestre de mim! Mas, se meu mestre é mais feliz ao lado de Milo, tudo que posso fazer é me afastar para deixá-los felizes sozinhos!"

Hyoga resolveu deixar isso de lado e se divertir como estava acostumado. Bebeu até não poder mais. Os outros fizeram o mesmo, todos voltaram bêbados para o Santuário. Hyoga foi para o quarto e logo que chegou, caiu na cama, praticamente desmaiando.

Hyoga acordou e foi correndo para o banheiro. Colocou tudo da noite passada para fora. Estava acostumado a ficar de ressaca, já que na maioria das noites parisienses ele bebia até cair com seus amigos. Depois que terminou, olhou no relógio, ainda eram 8:00 da manhã. Beber se tornou tão comum que nem ficava dormindo mais por muito tempo. Tomou um banho gelado e saiu de seu quarto. Foi andando pelo corredor até trombar com alguém:

- Maldita ressaca! Estou completamente tonto.

- Você está bem?

Hyoga ouviu aquela voz e quase teve um ataque. Com tantas pessoas naquele lugar, tinha que trombar logo com Milo. Hyoga recusou a ajuda que Milo lhe ofereceu. Começou a caminhar na direção contrária de Milo, quando o ouviu:

- Está sendo muito infantil sabia!

- Isso não é da sua conta! Não me conhece o suficiente para me julgar!

- Hyoga, Kamus está preocupado com você e eu também comecei a ficar.

- Vou dizer a mesma coisa que disse quando lutamos pela primeira vez: Meta-se com a sua vida e diga o mesmo para Kamus!

Hyoga saiu sem dizer mais nada. Chegou na arena de treinamento, onde encontrou-se com Ikki:

- E aí Pato? Como acordou tão cedo? Não me diga que você já se acostumou com a ressaca!

- Pois é! Lá em Paris eu bebia quase todas as noites com meus amigos. Nós nos divertíamos muito. Aqui também foi bem legal. Mas, e você?

- Também me acostumei. Mas todo dia sou obrigado a ouvir os sermões daquela boneca loira chamada Shaka! Ele enche o meu saco!

- Ainda bem que não tenho esse problema.

- Seu mestre não brigou com você?

- Não e espero que isso... – Parou da falar ao sentir o cosmos furioso de Kamus se aproximar.

- É, parece que chegou sua vez. Sinto muito, mas não quero me envolver.

Ikki saiu, deixando Hyoga e agora um furioso Kamus para atrás. Kamus só faltou congelar Hyoga, estava mais nervoso que o normal:

- Divertiu-se muito ontem Hyoga? – Perguntou sarcástico.

- Sim, muito! Você não sabe o que perdeu. – Disse Hyoga desafiador.

- COMO OUSA ME DESAFIAR ASSIM SEU PIVETE!

- Abaixe seu tom para falar comigo cavaleiro de Aquário! Não lhe dei essa intimidade! Fique longe de mim!

Hyoga saiu tranqüilamente. Kamus ficou boquiaberto. Cavaleiro de Aquário? Hyoga sempre o chamou de mestre. As coisas estavam indo de mau a pior. Sentou-se na arquibancada e colocou as mãos no rosto, estava ficando desesperado. Sentiu Shaka se aproximar e colocar a mão em seu ombro:

- Kamus, está tudo bem?

- Como consegue viver com o Ikki?

- Costume! Já encontrei um jeito de fazê-lo me ouvir.

- Como?

- Tirando seu sentido da fala e do tato. – Shaka olhou para Kamus divertido.

- Só você mesmo! Não sei o que fazer com Hyoga, ele não me ouve mais. Tudo por causa de uma birra boba.

- Tem certeza?

- Só pode ser!

- Hum... Tenho que ir, depois a gente se fala.

Shaka estava desconfiado de que não era só uma birra boba. Sabia que Hyoga era mais do que isso. Não conseguia acreditar que ele se rebaixaria a fazer birra. Hyoga, que estava encostado em uma árvore, perto da arena, ouvindo música nem sentiu Shaka se aproximando:

- Tá fazendo o que moleque? – Shaka tirou os fones de Hyoga e falou em seu ouvido.

- AAAHHH! – Hyoga assustou-se, quando viu Shaka sorrindo para ele. – O que pensa que está fazendo sua imagem de Buda barata!

- Nada, só vim conversar. Algum problema?

- Desde que não me incomode, não me importo.

- Vou direto ao assunto, você está mesmo de birra?

- Tá me estranhando! Eu sou lá homem de dar birra!

- Não sei. É o que eu estou vendo, por isso vim perguntar.

- Por que não vai meditar ou algo assim e larga do meu pé?

- Porque quero entender o que está acontecendo com você!

- Não é da sua conta! Seu pupilo é o Ikki, não eu.

- Hyoga, você é só um adolescente. Não acha que está querendo crescer rápido demais! Você não precisa se fazer de durão para resolver seus problemas. As vezes um conselho de alguém mais experiente possa lhe ajudar. Ou talvez você não precise de um conselho e sim de um consolo.

Hyoga ouviu aquilo tudo e resolveu colocar aquele problema para fora:

- Se você abrir essa boca para alguém, juro que te congelo vivo! – Disse Hyoga já derramando lágrimas.

- Minha boca é um túmulo.

Hyoga encostou seu rosto no peito de Shaka e chorou. Shaka apenas acariciou aquela cabeça dourada:

- Você está mesmo de birra?

- Não seja idiota! Claro que não! Eu só descobri onde é meu lugar.

- Como assim? – Shaka ainda afagava Hyoga em seu peito.

- Quando descobri que meu mestre estava com Milo, foi como se a terra debaixo dos meus pés sumisse e eu tivesse caído em um abismo profundo. Nunca fui de me enturmar e sempre andei afastado dos outros. Digamos que eu seja quase igual ao Ikki, apesar de ser mais sentimental.

- Não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso.

- Meu mestre era a coisa mais importante para mim, até aquele retardado do Milo aparecer e me tirar tudo que eu tinha. Meu mestre não me deu mais atenção. Fique desolado, sozinho. O que me deixou mais revoltado, foi que eu não queria separá-los! Eu nunca vi meu mestre tão feliz e seria injusto tirar a felicidade de meu mestre, seria egoísmo. Foi aí que minha ficha caiu e entendi que jamais poderia competir com Milo. Afastei-me do Santuário para procurar uma nova vida, mas eu fiquei depressivo, revoltado. Coloquei tudo que estava preso para fora. Por isso apareci assim aqui no Santuário.

- E qual é o seu objetivo?

- Fazer meu mestre me odiar! Odiar tanto que ele nunca mais vai se lembrar que eu existo e vai conseguir viver feliz ao lado de Milo sem ninguém para incomodar!

- E você? Não irá sofrer com isso?

- Como acha que estou?

- Entendo.

- Obrigado por escutar meu desabafo Shaka.

- Sempre que precisar.

Hyoga sorriu e foi embora. Shaka ficou pensando:

- "Um adolescente com problemas de adulto! Pobre garoto, se Kamus não perceber logo suas verdadeiras intenções, nem quero pensar o que esse garoto pode fazer."

Hyoga voltou para a arena e encontrou seus novos amigos. Eles estavam esperando Hyoga com uma guitarra em mãos:

- Estava chorando? – Perguntou Shura.

- Não, foi só um cisco que caiu no meu olho.

- Olha só o que temos aqui! Queremos ver seu talento com a guitarra, será hoje depois do almoço. Pedimos para a Saori para você mostrar o que sabe. – Disse Kanon.

- Deixem comigo, vou provar que posso ser mais do que qualquer um de vocês pensam!

- Tô gostando de ver! É assim que se fala! – Disse Máscara.

A manhã passou em um piscar de olhos. Logo todos estavam no refeitório almoçando. Depois que todos terminaram, Saori chamou todos para fora, onde tinha montado um palco com uma guitarra e um microfone:

- Olha, eu não queria fazer isso, mas por pedidos de alguns, darei a oportunidade de Hyoga mostrar o que sabe.

Hyoga subiu seguido do olhar curioso de todos. Ele pegou a guitarra, sem dizer nada e começou a tocar. Todos ouviram a música impressionados. Hyoga tinha mesmo talento, tocou muito bem e cantou perfeitamente, sem desafinar. Sua voz era muito bonita. Até Saori ficou boquiaberta. Kanon, Máscara, Shura e Ikki aplaudiram Hyoga e começaram a assobiar. Hyoga desceu e foi para junto dos amigos:

- Hyoga, você mandou bem cara! Quem te viu, que te vê. – Disse Máscara.

- Eu disse que sabia tocar.

- E você nos convenceu. – Disse Ikki.

- Mas essa foi a primeira e última vez que me viram tocando!

- Por que? Que desperdício! – Disse Kanon.

- Por que eu vou embora o mais rápido possível.

- Vai nos abandonar! – Disse Shura de brincadeira.

- Fala sério, essa desculpa não cola! Eu vou voltar para Paris e vou me juntar com meus amigos novamente. Esse Santuário não é mais meu lugar!

- O que foi que aquele idiota do Kamus lhe falou! – Perguntou Kanon.

- Não seja ridículo! Aquário não tem mais o poder de me influenciar! Eu só não quero mais ficar aqui. Estou na minha fase "Ikki" da vida!

Todos riram, até mesmo Ikki ao se lembrar que no passado, realmente, não gostava de ficar junto com os amigos e em um lugar só. Hyoga saiu da roda de amigos para conversar com Saori. Saori conversava animadamente com Kamus, Milo e Saga:

- Athena!

- Não precisa me chamar de Athena, me chame de Saori.

- Saori, precisamos conversar.

- O que deseja?

- É uma conversa particular.

- Hyoga, deixa de ser bobo! Fala logo, somos todos amigos aqui!

Hyoga olhou para Kamus e suspirou. Teria que falar:

- Libere-me para que eu possa ir embora!

- Como? – Saori e Kamus perguntaram de olhos arregalados.

- Por favor senhorita, entenda! Aqui não é mais meu lugar. Sempre que precisar, você pode contar comigo, mas se não está precisando, não me mantenha preso aqui!

- Mas Hyoga, você ficará longe de seus amigos, longe de mim e longe do seu mestre!

- Não me importo! Já fiquei muito tempo sozinho. Sei que não sentirá minha falta, afinal, você tem muitos outros cavaleiros com quem pode ficar. Não sou uma boa companhia para você.

- Hyoga...

- De forma nenhuma você sairá daqui! – Disse Kamus surpreendendo a todos.

- Isso não é uma decisão que você possa tomar, Aquário! – Disse Hyoga.

- Não quero que vá embora! – Disse Saori.

- Senhorita, não me obrigue a ficar nesse lugar, não me sinto bem aqui. Por favor!

Saori não sabia o que pensar. Olhou para Kamus e suspirou. Ela não tinha direito nenhum sobre Hyoga, mas não queria que ele fosse. Não tinha outra opção, teria que torcer para ele mudar de idéia:

- Tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que quer?

- Absoluta!

- Então, não posso lhe prender aqui. Espero que pelo menos nos visite de vez em quando.

- Obrigado Saori!

Hyoga pegou a menina no colo e a rodou, logo depois deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha, deixando Saori ruborizada. Hyoga saiu pulando, feliz por poder voltar para Paris e sair daquele inferno. Kamus ficou abalado:

- Mas Saori...

- Sinto muito Kamus. Não tenho o direito de prendê-lo aqui contra vontade.

- Mas você é a deusa Athena!

- Sim, mas não tenho controle nenhum sobre a vida de Hyoga.

Kamus ficou cabisbaixo. Milo sentiu pena de Kamus. Hyoga era mesmo um teimoso de carteira assinada. Não podia deixar as coisas daquele jeito.

Já de tarde, Hyoga estava nas arquibancadas da arena, novamente ouvindo música. Estava muito feliz por poder ir embora e rever seus amigos parisienses. Formaria sua banda e teria uma nova vida! Só sentia-se triste por ter que deixar o Santuário, brigado com Kamus. Queria que nunca tivesse conhecido Kamus, isso só trouxe mais sofrimento ao seu coração. Perdeu sua mãe e agora perderia o "pai". Deixou uma lágrima cair por seu rosto:

- "RESTRIÇÃO!"

Hyoga não conseguia se mexer, foi descuidado ao não sentir a presença de Milo:

- O que pensa que está fazendo seu inseto! Solte-me AGORA!

- Não até você me ouvir!

- Não tenho e nem quero ouvir nada que venha de você!

- Não perguntei se quer, você me ouvirá à força. Queria saber o que você tem nessa cabeça! Gelo? Não percebe que está deixando Kamus muito chateado! Ele se preocupa com você! Por que está fazendo isso com ele?

- Não é da sua conta! Já tomei minha decisão e não vou voltar atrás!

- Por que? O que Kamus fez para você! O que eu fiz para você? Responda-me Hyoga! RESPONDA!

- TIROU-ME O QUE TINHA DE MAIS PRECIOSO! – Hyoga derramava lágrimas.

Milo não entendeu. Foi quando sentiu o ar ficar gelado e percebeu que Hyoga tinha perdido o controle. Seu cosmos aumentou assustadoramente e conseguiu se livrar da "Restrição" de Milo. Seu cosmos aumentou tanto que Milo foi arremessado longe e bateu de costas na arquibancada. Depois de um tempo, todos os cavaleiros de ouro e bronze, juntamente com Athena, estavam na arena para saber o que estava acontecendo. Kamus viu Milo caído no chão de costas e Hyoga sentado, também no chão, recuperando o fôlego. Kamus enfureceu-se, dessa vez Hyoga havia ultrapassado todos os limites e tinha conseguido tirar todo seu autocontrole. Kamus caminhou até onde Hyoga estava, abriu caminho entre todos que estavam ao seu redor. Viu Hyoga sendo amparado por Ikki. Nem viu se ele estava ferido ou não, desceu-lhe um tapa bem forte no rosto, fazendo-o cair novamente no chão:

- Você não me desafie novamente! E nem ouse encostar mais um dedo sequer em Milo! Não quero mais vê-lo! Não apareça mais na minha frente!

E saiu, deixando Hyoga caído no chão. Hyoga sentiu-se humilhado, rejeitado. Levantou-se e saiu correndo dali. Ninguém o seguiu, sabiam que ele precisava ficar sozinho.

Kamus amparou Milo e o ajudou a sentar-se:

- Você está bem?

- Onde está Hyoga?

- Não me interessa! Dei-lhe um tapa e não quero mais saber daquele moleque.

- VOCÊ FICOU DOIDO!

- Por que está me perguntando isso? Hyoga passou dos limites!

Milo ficou sério. Depois que Hyoga havia perdido o controle, entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Hyoga não estava de birra, só estava com medo de perder Kamus:

- Kamus, você cometeu um grave erro! Hyoga não estava fazendo birra! Ele está com medo!

- Medo?

- Medo de lhe perder! Ele acha que pelo fato de estarmos juntos, você o abandonará!

- É quase isso Milo.

- Shaka? – Disseram Kamus e Milo.

- Prometi não falar nada, mas a situação chegou a níveis muito complicados.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Kamus.

- Kamus, conversei com Hyoga hoje pela manhã. Ele não está de birra e também não está com medo de lhe perder.

- O que ele tem então? – Perguntou Kamus.

- Hyoga não quer dividir você com Milo, mas entendeu por si só que jamais poderia competir com o amor que os une. Mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi ele não tentar separá-los, ele foi maduro o suficiente para entender que você era feliz ao lado de Milo e que não deveria tentar tirar essa felicidade de vocês.

- Hyoga... disse isso? – Kamus estava começando a se arrepender.

- Sim. Mas ele cometeu um erro. Ele achou que perdeu você e que não poderia continuar no seu caminho. Por isso tentou seguir uma nova vida longe de você, porém revoltou-se. E agora queria fazer você o odiar, para que nunca mais pudesse atrapalhar você e Milo. O pior é que ele não está nem aí se vai sofrer ou não, ele só quer te ver feliz. E o que mais me deixa triste foi que ele conseguiu o que queria, e agora ele deve estar sofrendo muito.

- Eu disse que ele não estava de birra, Kamus. Hyoga já pensa com maturidade. – Disse Milo.

- Mas mesmo assim, ele ainda é um adolescente antes de qualquer coisa. E como qualquer adolescente, seus sentimentos estão muito confusos. Devido a isso, ele pensou que você seria feliz sem ele.

- Hyoga...

Kamus ficou arrependido. Não conseguiu entender seu pupilo e acabou magoando-o. Sentiu-se idiota. Achou que conhecia tudo sobre Hyoga e, na verdade, não conhecia nada. Milo estava ficando impaciente:

- Tá esperando o que Kamus? Vá atrás de Hyoga antes que aconteça alguma coisa!

- Mas, e você?

- Hyoga não me machucou.

- Vocês não brigaram?

- Claro que não! Na verdade isso tudo foi culpa minha, eu o forcei a me ouvir e acabei irritando ele. Ele perdeu o controle do cosmos e eu fui arremessado contra as arquibancadas. Mas ele não encostou em mim e também não teve a intenção de me machucar.

Quer dizer que Kamus bateu em Hyoga à toa! Agora sim ficou realmente arrependido. Correu na direção que Hyoga havia corrido.

Hyoga correu para não chorar na frente de todos. Seu mestre o humilhou. Teria sido melhor se tivesse levado um soco ou uma "Execução Aurora". Mas, pelo menos, conseguiu fazer seu mestre o odiar. O problema é que não imaginava que isso seria tão doloroso. Parou em frente a um penhasco. Sentou-se bem na beirada e ficou a observar a floresta à frente. Lágrimas desciam sem parar e seu corpo balançava com os soluços. O vento batia em seu rosto e balançava seus cabelos. O pôr do Sol estava lindo. Hyoga levantou-se e disse:

- Essa dor não vai me deixar em paz! Finalmente me encontrarei com você, mamãe, e poderei viver em paz!

Hyoga fechou seus olhos e deixou seu corpo cair lentamente, penhasco abaixo. Sentiu o vento aumentar a intensidade e não sentiu mais o chão debaixo de seus pés.

Continua...

Yooo Minna!

Sou eu de novo ! Eu adorei escrever essa fic, e espero q vcs gostem dela tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever ! Mais um drama ()! Não adianta, eu tenho compulsão por escrever dramas, principalmente q envolvam meu amado, adorado, idolatrado, salve salve Hyoguinha! Eu sei q as vezes eu exagero um pouco no drama, mas fazer o q... u.u! Bem, o próximo cap já é o último e eu só vou postar quando tiver pelo menos um review -! Então, mandem o q quiserem: elogio, críticas, conselhos... etc ! Eu aceito, tá?

A gente se vê no próximo cap, então...

Ja Ne \/

Bjim pra vcs!


	2. Chapter 2

Sentiu alguém lhe segurar a mão. Ficou pendurado no penhasco. Seu corpo foi puxado para cima e sentiu braços lhe envolverem em um abraço carinhoso:

- Não pode morrer! Não permitirei! – Era Kamus.

- O que faz aqui? Deixe-me em paz! O que eu faço com a minha vida não é nem um pouco da sua conta! Você...

- Sssshhhh... está tudo bem agora. Não está mais sozinho.

- Solte-me! Eu não quero continuar sentindo essa dor! MANDEI ME SOLTAR!!! – Hyoga socava o peito de Kamus. Depois de um tempo, parou, Kamus ainda não havia lhe soltado. – Por que não me solta? Já não basta ter me rejeitado, me humilhado?

- Perdão Hyoga! Eu estava errado, devia ter lhe escutado, devia ter entendido seus sentimentos. Perdoe-me!

- Que diferença irá fazer? Eu perdi! Perdi para o Milo! Nunca consegui lhe fazer tão feliz quanto o Milo faz! Senti inveja, ódio, rejeição e humilhação! Odeio minha vida! Deixe-me voltar para os braços de minha mãe, de onde nunca deveria ter saído!

- Hyoga...

- Por que eu tenho que passar por isso? Nunca fiz mal a ninguém! Sempre dei meu corpo e minha alma em prol da humanidade! E sofro, sofro muito! Perdi minha mãe, perdi minha infância e agora perdi meu pa... quer dizer... meu mestre! Voltarei para os braços de minha mãe! Solte-me! – Hyoga chorava, mas Kamus não o soltava.

- Não! Quero você ao meu lado!

- Que diferença faz? Serei mais uma pessoa de tantas que você convive! Se eu não faço diferença para você, por que me quer ao seu lado? DROGA!!!

Hyoga chorava muito. Kamus o abraçou mais forte. Se não tivesse sido tão impulsivo, Hyoga não estaria assim agora. Afastou-se um pouco, segurando-o pelos ombros e limpou suas lágrimas:

- Você faz diferença sim! Se não fizesse, não estaria aqui e nem teria lhe segurado quando te vi caindo do penhasco. Você está muito enganado se acha que me perdeu para o Milo. Você não me perdeu, apenas ganhou um amigo. Sabe Hyoga, quando fiquei sabendo que tinha ido embora do Santuário, fiquei tão chateado que quase adoeci. E quando soube que voltaria fiquei tão feliz que nem consegui dormir direito. Quando vi você me desafiando, fiquei decepcionado, achei que tinha falhado como mestre. Fiquei confuso e nervoso. E, agora, depois do que eu descobri, quando vi você caindo do penhasco quase entrei em desespero! Você é como um filho para mim, tenho orgulho de ser seu mestre! E não será o Milo e nem ninguém que vai conseguir me separar de você!

- Você é um bom ator.

- Como é?

- Sabe, não precisa mentir para mim. Eu sei que não sou nada para você! Se eu significasse tudo isso que você me disse, você não teria me trocado pelo Milo! Depois que o Milo apareceu, você nunca mais foi o mesmo comigo! Eu perdi! Admito, não posso separá-los pois seria injusto e egoísta. Agora me deixe sozinho e vá ser feliz com o Milo longe de mim!

- Hyoga, eu sei que você quer que eu o odeie, e isso não vai funcionar. Peço perdão se lhe tratei mal ou com indiferença, não era minha intenção. Eu não estou encenando, tudo que eu falei é verdade. Você precisa acreditar em mim! Eu prometo que a partir de hoje te darei mais atenção.

- Deixe-me sozinho, preciso pensar.

- Jamais lhe deixarei novamente, não sei o que você pode fazer se eu lhe deixar sozinho.

- Não tentarei me matar de novo, é uma promessa!

Kamus o olhou desconfiado. Era melhor deixá-lo mesmo, talvez fosse melhor para que ele esfriasse um pouco a cabeça. Achou melhor confiar em Hyoga. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa:

- Não vou deixá-lo, tire essa idéia da cabeça.

E saiu, deixando Hyoga pensativo.

Quando voltou para o Santuário, todos queriam saber como estava Hyoga. Kamus explicou a situação, todos aliviaram-se. Kamus foi para sua casa descansar. Aquele dia tinha sido extremamente cansativo.

De manhã, Kamus levantou-se lentamente. Sentou-se na cama, tentando não acordar Milo. Queria saber se Hyoga estava bem. Quando decidiu levantar, viu um bilhete em cima de seu criado.

"Mestre,

Sei que o que me disse ontem é verdade, acredito em você. Mas, quero que entenda que não posso mais ficar ao seu lado. Só lhe trouxe problemas desde que voltou a vida e não é isso que eu quero. Peça desculpas a Milo por mim, não quero que ele fique com mágoas. Perdão por sair sem me despedir, mas acho que não suportaria lhe ver novamente. Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você me considera um filho, saiba que também te considero como um pai. Espero que seja feliz! Talvez eu venha visitá-lo, não sei ainda. Perdão, meu pai de coração.

Com carinho,

Hyoga"

Kamus caiu na cama, suas pernas ficaram bambas ao ler aquele bilhete. Milo acordou e viu Kamus paralisado com um pedaço de papel nas mãos. Pegou-o e leu, também ficou surpreso. Pensou que tudo se resolveria, mas estava enganado. Abraçou Kamus.

Dois dias depois. Na Sibéria.

Hyoga estava sentado no chão da sala de sua cabana. A sua frente havia uma lareira, onde mantia-se aquecido. Estava com os olhos vermelhos, ainda saíam lágrimas de seus olhos. Não queria ter ido embora do Santuário, mas já havia perturbado demais. Só trouxe problemas ao seu mestre e agora queria ficar sozinho, sem ninguém. Já havia causado muitos problemas às pessoas que amava, o único jeito de não fazer isso, então, era se afastar. Mas, será que conseguiria ficar sozinho por muito tempo? Só com dois dias já estava deprimido. Seu rosto estava corado, ele estava doente. Tinha febre alta, delirava às vezes e sentia um desânimo muito grande. Provavelmente isso foi consequência do seu problema emocional. Estava realmente deprimido e abalado. Queria tanto voltar aos braços de sua mãe. Ela era a única que conseguia confortá-lo. Nos braços dela, ele sentia-se bem, feliz, leve. Era como se ela fosse a solução de todos os problemas. Ou então como em um lugar, um esconderijo, onde fugia de todos os problemas para viver um mundo totalmente irreal. O valor que sua mãe possuía superava a qualquer preciosidade que o mundo poderia oferecer. Daria sua vida para ver, nem que fosse só mais uma vez, sua mãe novamente. Poderia mergulhar no fundo do mar e vê-la de novo, mas seria arriscado. Ela estava presa na escuridão profunda, onde ninguém nunca havia chegado antes. Ele poderia fazer isso, já tinha força suficiente para tal feito. O problema é que se acontecesse alguma coisa, seu mestre jamais o perdoaria, pois havia prometido não tentar se matar novamente. Estava em um beco sem saídas, ou morria nos braços de sua mãe ou morreria no frio da solidão. Seus olhos pareciam duas cachoeiras, de onde caíam lágrimas sem parar. Sua vida era mesmo uma coisa insignificante. Não conseguia achar motivos para continuar a viver. Queria explodir, em mil pedacinhos, queria desaparecer por completo, queria morrer.

No Santuário.

- Kamus, não me complique dessa forma. Eu não posso permitir que você e Milo vão atrás de Hyoga. Primeiro, não sabemos onde ele está. Segundo, prometi para mim mesma que mais nenhum cavaleiro sairia do Santuário.

- Então por que permitiu Hyoga de partir? – Perguntou Kamus.

- Ele não me deixou escolha. Não sei se você foi capaz de sentir, mas a alma de Hyoga estava completamente negra. Ele está preso na escuridão de seus complexos. Nunca tinha visto uma alma tão angustiada daquela forma. Pensei que talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo ir.

- Se você sabe da angústia de Hyoga, você não podia deixá-lo sozinho. Sozinho ele vai ficar pior, eu conheço aquele teimoso.

- Você provou que não sabe nada sobre ele há dois dias atrás, quando não conseguiu entender o que ele estava sentindo.

Kamus abaixou a cabeça. Não queria se lembrar daquilo, era vergonhoso. Sentia-se péssimo por saber que Hyoga estava naquele estado por uma falha sua. Sua conciência não o deixava em paz. Saori viu que tocou em um ponto fraco. Sentiu a tristeza de Kamus. Nesse caso, não teria outra opção:

- Tudo bem, permito que vá atrás de Hyoga. Mas quero que volte o quanto antes. Se não voltar dentro de um mês, eu irei pessoalmente buscá-lo. E não queira que isso aconteça.

- Obrigado Athena! Muito obrigado! Prometo voltar dentro do prazo! Trarei Hyoga de volta. – Kamus chorava.

Saori olhou Kamus saindo de seus aposentos. Queria tanto que seus cavaleiros pudessem ser felizes, ainda mais depois de tudo que tiveram que passar e por culpa dela. Sentia-se na obrigação de fazê-los felizes.

Kamus estava aliviado, tinha que encontrar Hyoga. Do jeito que aquele desmiolado estava poderia tentar coisas nada boas. Estava com um pressentimento ruim. Já imaginava onde ele estaria. Provavelmente na Sibéria. Lá era o seu lugar de conforto, onde gostava de ficar isolado. Kamus aprendeu muito sobre Hyoga no ocorrido de dois dias atrás. Sabia que ele já pensava como um adulto responsável, mas nem por isso deixava de ser um adolescente. E como nunca havia passado tanto tempo vivendo uma vida normal, com certeza estaria confuso. Kamus já sabia tudo isso sobre o pupilo, mas havia se esquecido dele depois de começar um relacionemento com Milo. Por isso, quando se deparou com um problema, ficou confuso a acabou cometendo uma burrada das grandes. Já sabia que Hyoga era imprevisível, mas dessa vez ele estava indecifrável. Sentiu mais uma vez sua conciência martelando sua mente.

Chegou em seus aposentos e foi direto para o quarto. Encontrou Milo dormindo em sua cama. Sorriu. Aproximou-se e deu-lhe um beijo. Milo abriu os olhos lentamente e também sorriu:

- E então? – Disse levantando-se. – O que Athena falou?

- Ela disse que podemos ir, mas temos que voltar em um mês.

- Mas nem sabemos onde Hyoga está!

- Eu tenho uma idéia de onde ele possa estar.

- Em Paris?

- Não, essa seria uma opção muito óbvia. Mas eu sei que nesses momentos Hyoga prefere ficar ao lado da mãe.

- Entendo.

Kamus tirou uma mala do guarda-roupas e começou a arumar tudo que precisaria. As roupas de Milo já estavam lá, então ficaria mais fácil. Kamus estava com pressa, queria fazer isso o mais rápido possível.

No dia seguinte. Na Sibéria.

Kamus e Milo haviam chegado. Milo parecia uma bola de roupas. Kamus ria muito disso, deixando o namorado irritado. Kamus estava com sua habitual roupa de treinamento. Agora, tudo que precisava fazer era procurar por Hyoga. Seguiram para a cabana onde ele costumava ficar. Encontraram a lenha queimada, ainda saía fumaça. Kamus alegrou-se:

- Ele esteve aqui. Já é um bom começo.

- Onde acha que ele foi?

- Eu já imagino para onde. – Disse Kamus pegando mais lenha e acendendo o fogo. – Fique aqui, será melhor. Você não está acostumado com o frio, então é melhor ficar e se manter aquecido.

Milo concordou com a cabeça. Kamus deu-lhe um beijo e saiu novamente.

Hyoga estava diante de uma cratera. Era o que separava luz da escuridão. Agachou-se e ficou a observar a escuridão abaixo de si. Queria tanto mergulhar e ir para longe daquele mundo cruel. Por que estava tão indeciso? Não era o que ele queria, morrer? Desaparecer? Então?! Por que não conseguia se mexer? Perdeu a paciência, levantou-se e decidiu ir logo.

Próximo dali, Kamus corria. Quando chegou em um lugar alto, pôde visualizar o mar congelado. Viu uma figura distante. Era ele! Correu ainda mais, tentou gritar para chamar a atenção de Hyoga, mas não funcionou. Chegou tarde, Hyoga havia pulado. Sem pensar, pulou atrás. Os dois nadavam em direção ao fundo. Quanto mais nadavam, mais escuro ficava. Kamus nadou um pouco mais rápido e conseguiu pegar um pé de Hyoga. Este, olhou para atrás e quando viu Kamus, desesperou-se. Tentou se soltar, mas Kamus o puxava com força. Hyoga já não estava muito bem. Kamus puxava-o de volta à superfície. Foi quando veio uma corrente que pegou os dois. Eles já estavam próximos da camada de gelo que os separavam da terra firme. Hyoga, debatia-se, tentando se soltar. Debateu-se tanto que bateu a cabeça na gelo e acabou desmaiando. Kamus finalmente encontrou a saída e pulou para fora, trazendo Hyoga junto consigo. Estava sem fôlego, mas conseguiu chegar à superfície. Deitou Hyoga lá e tentou socorrê-lo. Hyoga tossiu um pouco de água e acordou. Quando Kamus viu os olhos de Hyoga, percebeu que a situação estava pior do que pensava. Hyoga havia perdido o brilho dos olhos. Seus olhos estavam sem cor, sem vida, sem emoção. Estavam opacos e vazios como um abismo sem fundo. Kamus sentiu seus olhos marejarem, jamais pensaria que Hyoga poderia sofrer tanto.

Pegou-o no colo e o levou de volta à cabana. Chegando lá, Milo espantou-se com a cena. Tratou de correr para ajudá-lo. Pegou Hyoga dos braços de Kamus e o deitou no sofá. Kamus foi para perto do fogo, tentar se aquecer. Milo o abraçou pelas costas:

- O que aconteceu?

- Não sei nem o que pensar. Hyoga está pior do que eu imaginava. Milo, se você tivesse visto o que eu vi, você também estaria abalado. Hyoga perdeu o brilhos dos olhos. É como se ele estivesse morto, mas seu corpo ainda tivesse vida. Foi horrível.

Milo abraçou Kamus mais forte. Kamus chorou.

Depois de um tempo, Hyoga acordou. Encontrou Kamus e Milo, sentados a sua frente, olhando fixamente para ele. Kamus levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado do pupilo. Abraçou-o:

- Por que? Você me prometeu que não tentaria se matar!

- Eu que lhe pergunto! Por que? Por que não pode dar paz ao meu espírito? Por que quer me ver sofrer? Não percebe que eu estou no inferno? Minha alma está ligada a uma escuridão profunda, de onde eu não consigo sair.

Kamus não sabia o que estava acontecendo, não soube responder. Milo, vendo que Kamus estava abalado demais para responder, resolveu interferir:

- Hyoga, você acredita mesmo que se você morrer vai conseguir paz?

- Se a vida não me dá, só poderei encontrar na morte.

- Hyoga, por que despreza tanto a vida? Por que despreza tanto a felicidade? Você poderia estar feliz ao lado de Kamus e de seus amigos, mas parece que você gosta de sofrer. Não é tão difícil entender que Kamus lhe ama e que se preocupa com você. Não é difícil entender que você tem amigos com quem pode contar. Por que despreza isso?

- Eu não desprezo. Eu realmente não posso alcançar isso! Meu destino é viver isolado de todos.

- Por que pensa assim?

- Só causo preocupação, sofrimento e tristeza. Prefiro a morte a ter que ver pessoas amadas sofrendo por minha causa.

- Você já pensou que se você morrer vai fazer essas pessoas sofrerem ainda mais?

- Por que? Por que sofreriam por minha morte se eu só causo problemas?

- Porque eles te amam. Do mesmo jeito que você sofre pelas pessoas que ama, elas sofrem de lhe ver sofrendo. Isso é um sentimento recíproco. Não há nada que impeça isso. É natural, quando se ama alguém, querer o seu bem. Mas nem sempre é isso que acontece. Então, já que se amam, partilham dos mesmos sentimento seja felicidade ou tristeza.

Hyoga ficou calado. Kamus olhou para Milo num olhar de agradecimento. Kamus abraçou Hyoga ainda mais forte. Hyoga se aconchegou no peitoral largo de seu mestre e chorou. Seus olhos voltaram ao normal:

- Hyoga, nunca se esqueça que eu sempre estarei aqui. Eu amo você como um pai ama o filho. Se você sofrer eu também sofrerei, se você sorrir eu também vou sorrir. Mas, não importa a situação, sempre estarei ao seu lado.

- Eu tive tanto medo... tanto medo de lhe perder... tudo que eu queria era alguém... alguém que me escutasse... alguém que me desse carinho... fiquei tão perdido quando você distanciou-se de mim... – Kamus afagava Hyoga. – Achei que... que ficaria sozinho de novo... sozinho... como fiquei quando... quando minha mãe morreu...

Milo ficou com pena de Hyoga. Sabia que a culpa era dele por afastar mestre e pupilo. Mas não sabia que isso seria tão doloroso para Hyoga, pensou que ele reagiria bem ao ver o mestre feliz. Descobriu que Hyoga era um adolescente muito carente. Teve um trauma muito grande no passado, pois perdeu a pessoa que mais amava. Jamais poderia entender ou sentir o sofrimento pelo qual Hyoga passou.

Milo saiu do transe quando ouviu Hyoga falando:

- Milo... perdoe-me pelo... pelo que fiz... não tenho nada contra você... fico até contente de ver... ver que você conseguiu fazer meu mestre feliz... só peço que entenda meu lado... e perdoe-me...

- Não se preocupe com isso, está tudo bem agora.

Kamus continuava afagando a cabeça de Hyoga, enquanto sentia seu corpo se balançar com os soluços de Hyoga. Seu coração estava apertado, não gostava de ver Hyoga sofrendo daquele jeito. Apegara-se tanto a Hyoga. Lembrava-se de quando ele era apenas uma criança. Ele era extremamente manhoso, sempre que se machucava queria um carinho. À noite, Hyoga chorava. Kamus sabia o motivo de tanta carência, Hyoga sentia muita falta da mãe. Kamus sabia que isso era muito ruim para um cavaleiro. Chegou a pensar que Hyoga jamais se tornaria um cavaleiro. Enganou-se profundamente. Hyoga tornou-se um cavaleiro e um dos mais fortes.

Saiu do transe ao sentir Hyoga parar de chorar e se afastar:

- Perdoe-me, mestre Kamus. Não quero mais chorar na sua frente.

- Deixa de ser bobo Hyoga! Qual é o problema de chorar? Eu também chorei muitas vezes.

- Perdoe-me por fazê-lo chorar. – Hyoga estava cabisbaixo.

- Pare de me pedir perdão! – Kamus segurou o queixo de Hyoga e o fez encará-lo. Ele estava sério, mas depois deu um belo sorriso, tentando confortar Hyoga. – Você não fez nada de errado, você só estava confuso.

Hyoga sentiu seus olhos marejarem novamente, seu mestre estava fazendo isso só para acalmá-lo. Abraçou-o de novo:

- Obrigado, pai!

Kamus arregalou os olhos. Hyoga havia chamado-o de... pai? Ouviu direito? Seu coração se acalmou aos poucos. Sentiu alguma coisa estranha quando ouviu aquela palavra. Era gostoso ouvir aquilo.

Depois de um tempo, Hyoga percebeu o que tinha dito. Afastou-se completamente de Kamus e ficou extremamente corado. Tentou consertar as coisas:

- De... desculpe... eu... quer dizer... você... não... mestre... eu..

Milo sorriu. Realmente aqueles dois pareciam pai e filho. Milo sentia que estava em uma família. Olhou para Kamus e o viu sorrindo, sabia que ele tinha gostado de ouvir aquilo. Olhou para Hyoga e percebeu que ele estava quase roxo de vergonha. Começou a rir, chamando a atenção de Kamus e Hyoga:

- Do que está rindo Milo? – Perguntou Kamus confuso.

- Não percebem? Vocês dois realmente parecem pai e filho! – Milo riu ainda mais quando viu mestre e pupilo vermelhos.

- ISSO NÃO TEM GRA... – Hyoga parou no meio da fala, sentiu-se tonto e caiu nos braços de Kamus.

- Hyoga? Hyoga? Hyoga acorda!

Kamus colocou a mão na testa de Hyoga, ele estava quente.

- Hyoga?

Hyoga abriu os olhos lentamente. Sentia-se fraco. Agora lembrava-se, passou esse tempo todo sem comer nada e ainda chorando. Não era para menos ele estar fraco daquele jeito:

- Você está bem? Está com febre. O que aconteceu nesse tempo em que esteve sozinho?

- Eu... eu não comi nada... passei o tempo... tempo todo... na frente da lareira... chorando...

- Você o que?

Kamus sabia que não deveria ter deixado Hyoga sozinho. Bem, pelo menos agora poderia cuidar dele. As coisas finalmente se resolveram.

Fim v

Yooo Mina!!! \/

Eu num gostei muito do fim, ficou meio vazio, mas eu tava com preguiça de escrever mais ()!!

Agradeço a Mina Hikaru e patin por deixarem reviews, e peço desculpas pela demora, ultimamente tenho andado muito preguiçosa ()!! Mas esse é o último cap, espero q tenham gostado !!!

Bom, não tenho mais nada a dizer, então...

Ja Ne!!!

v


End file.
